No es envidia
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Dinamarca no está celoso, ni mucho menos, y definitivamente no es por eso que la ira le hace hervir la sangre en las venas mientras los observa jugar juntos, allá lejos, sentado en el borde del campo de fútbol al que no quiso entrar.


Que no es envidia, se dice, por décima octava ocasión. No es envidia de sus risas alegres, de sus rostros resplandecientes y llenos de vida, tan distintos a como lo fueron en sus tiempos, ni de sus manos entrelazadas y del chico llamándole "papá" y las miradas llenas de amor de su esposa.

No es envidia. Él también tiene a su propia familia, por supuesto, compuesta por sus queridos hermanos menores a los que adora con locura. No es envidia, y no lo echa de menos, con sus miradas llenas de fuerza y sus pasos vigorosos quebrando la quietud de su hogar. No es envidia, porque vamos, ¿quién extrañaría vivir gritando todo el tiempo, y goteando sangre de la nariz cada vez que sus puños se encontraran con su rostro durante una pelea?

Que estupidez.

Dinamarca no está celoso, ni mucho menos, y definitivamente no es por eso que la ira le hace hervir la sangre en las venas mientras los observa jugar juntos, allá lejos, sentado en el borde del campo de fútbol al que no quiso entrar.

Noruega, a su espalda, lo observa con desdén. Dinamarca lo sabe perfectamente y no se preocupa. Está acostumbrado a ello. Está acostumbrado a las expresiones de desagrado, a las palabras cortantes y a los golpes en su cabeza cada vez que intenta acercarse a ellos; está acostumbrado a no ser nadie más que un indeseable para sus hermanos menores, que parecen comprenderse tan bien uno al otro y a quienes en realidad no les hace ni un poco de falta, y a la larga lo ha aceptado y digerido.

¿Qué más da? No le interesa nada, porque no los necesita.

La pelota rueda entonces y golpea sus pies. Se ha salido del campo y Peter es quien se acerca a buscarla con un trote suave, infantil, que lo lleva hasta su costado y lo obliga a sonreírle antes de volver a marcharse con el balón en las manos.

No recuerda cuánto tiempo llevan ya ahí. Incluso Islandia, a quien no le interesa nada, se ha unido a ellos, siguiendo de cerca a su mascota que corre tras la pelota junto con Sealand. El noruego no se ha molestado en acompañarlos, sentado detrás de él en una silla extensible mientras lee, y él mismo, aún sentado al borde del campo y bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol tampoco ha sentido deseos de jugar esta vez.

No soporta la hiel que le recorre los intestinos con saña y realmente ha comenzado a sentirse enfermo de un momento a otro.

-Quiero irme a casa.- refunfuña, hundiendo la nariz entre sus rodillas. El pasto verde crece a racimos frente a sus ojos, a una velocidad casi increíble, y él suspira, sintiéndose todavía más acabado.

-Pensé que querías venir.- replica Norge, que le ha dedicado una poca de su atención, y el danés gruñe guturalmente como única respuesta. -Pero si realmente lo que deseas es estar con él, deberías hacer algo al respecto.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que no.

Y la conversación termina.

Suecia lleva en hombros a Peter para cuando todos se marchan. Adelante, Finlandia conversa animadamente con Islandia y Noruega (dentro de lo que cabe), y Dinamarca se ha rezagado un poco. Se siente más relajado, pero las punzadas de rencor aún le lastiman el cuerpo, por lo que prefiere no mezclarse con ellos y su ambiente festivo. La pelota cae entonces al suelo y Peter pone los pies en el camino momentos después. Berwald le acaricia la cabeza antes de que el chico se marche corriendo hacia el frente el pos de _su madre_.

-Tino quiere que te pregunte si estás bien.- escupe Suecia, con su voz ronca, y Dinamarca disminuye el paso casi al punto de detenerse. El sueco también lo hace pero de una manera que apenas si se da cuenta de ello.

No lo está mirando, pero los ojos azules del danés están fijos en su nuca desnuda y de cabello corto.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No sé.

Resopla, más con la nariz que con la boca, y encuentra en el acto un placer desconocido. Suecia sigue caminando despacio delante suyo y él ha retomado la marcha, siempre mirando su cuello.

-Si necesitas complacer a Finlandia, ve y dile que no pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente.

-Me parece bien.- admite el más alto, y Dinamarca cierra sus puños con fuerza. Le palpita la sangre en las venas de las manos con tanta furia que le duele. -Pero a mí puedes decirme la verdad.

Cuando Berwald se voltea y lo mira, con esos ojos verdes y profundos, limpios, brillantes como el agua del mar (está bien, algo le pasa), él no puede seguir con aquello. No puede seguir mintiendo, y no sólo a sí mismo, sino a todos los que lo rodean.

Está celoso. Está ardiendo en realidad.

-Te fuiste.- dice finalmente y Suecia arquea las cejas. Su cabello dorado le acaricia la frente y las sienes, y Dinamarca admite a regañadientes que le gustaría que fueran sus dedos los que lo hicieran. -Te fuiste, y te lo llevaste contigo. Y no conforme con ello tengo que soportarlos día tras día siendo felices delante de mí. ¡A los **tres**!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- inquiere el sueco, que se ha detenido por completo.

-A mi familia.

-Pero tú _tienes_ una familia.

-A eso se le puede llamar mucho menos que tal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- repite Suecia, pero su voz es diferente. Parece incluso suave, y Dinamarca no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lo escuchó hablándole a él de ese modo.

Tal vez nunca.

-No deseo nada de lo que tú puedes darme porque lo que yo anhelo no me lo entregarás.

-Finlandia...- comienza Berwald pero se interrumpe ante la risotada del danés. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos y lo observa con una expresión confusa en la mirada.

-Eres un idiota, Sverige.- musita Dan, medio riendo, y se acerca a él. No estaban muy lejos uno del otro desde el principio pero necesita hacerlo para poder tocarlo. Su mano se cierra en torno al cuello de la camiseta de Suecia, quien intenta retroceder (sin éxito), y tira de él hacia sí lamentando una vez más la pequeña diferencia en estaturas que los divide. Su boca choca contra la de Berwald; a diferencia de lo que creyó, no sabe a briza fresca y agua de mar, pero ha encontrado dentro de sus labios jadeantes un nuevo motivo para tolerarlo.

Incluso si Finlandia los está observando a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y un gesto que, cuando lo vea, tampoco va a envidiar.


End file.
